


What the hell am I doing?

by Trilia



Category: 1forAll, 1forAllDnd, D&D (web series), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D&D, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilia/pseuds/Trilia
Summary: Highly unusual sex scene has some highly unusual consequences
Relationships: Kendall Drury/Antonio Forgeling, Marques/Antrius, Pat Percer/Thomas Taufan





	1. Unexpected complication

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publishing anything. And English isnt my first language. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> This a story about two actors and Dnd players. They made a YouTube series by Deerstalker Pictures. Let's imagine that more than meets the eye happened in "Roll to seduce".  
> Tom - Thomas Taufan: Antonio, Antrius  
> Pat - Pat Percer: Kendall Drury, MG, Marques  
> I strongly recommend to see the episode AND the Bloopers. 
> 
> No profit is made off this story. I have no rights to the characters. 
> 
> Not betad.

Oh, the one shrill moan was what did it. It was tha first time he played a sex scene but despite lack of experience he was pretty confident. After all, men were not his interest. So it should be fine, right? Nothing was even visible, clothes stay on, camera is not making any suspicious close ups, it should be fine. Yes, terribly embarassing, especially for someone who embarasses easily, but fine. Right? And it was going all fine, too. Everyone from the crew saw their embarassment and were all making fun of them and the situation. He was bad at acting such scenes, he could say it himself and yet it was going fine. All fine. And then damn Antonio had to have a solo, because you cant call it otherwise. He did tend to get a little bit too into his character but that is mostly considered good for an actor.  
-Ooh, MarQUES!  
Annnd, that's how we got there. He didn't know how is that possible. It's not like they are teenagers, aroused by any stray gust of wind. And it's not like he has ever been attracted to another male. Sure, a shemale did happen to appear in some of his porn at one time, but it is a pretty common thing. And that, today, that is totally different. And so totally just a bad coincidence. A coincidence that exactly the moment his dick did decide that a long haired beauty writhing in his laps screaming just MAY be arousing, disregarding their gender, and said beauty just had to do one movement too close and brush said dick. Which twitched. Tom's face was towards the celling, mouth open in a moan, which is probably why he failed to judge the distance correctly when moving his hips. When he did look down at his co-actor, his eyes were wider than before. He must have felt that. Pat met his gaze and held it, squeezed his thigh a bit harder, wordlessly trying to make him not utter a word about it. They both paused for but a second, immediately crew's catcalls urged them on.  
-Hey lovebirds! I would love some more eyecontact!  
Show must go on, I guess. Tom swallowed visibly. And tried getting back in the mood with his acting.  
-From Kendall!  
That stare unnerved him, suddenly. He glimpsed in Pat's eyes with some doubt. Was it acting? Or was it possibly a "can we actually have it?" Oh, it was getting to him, this scene. It's not like he never found another man easy on the eyes (though he never did go through with it), but Pat was neither his preferable type, nor somebody met in passing. They were shooting many more scenes yet, and then the future episodes, which means they are expected to work togheter for a while. And he genuely liked the guy, he was briliant as a Dungeon Master, they had good fun playing Dnd, writingu scenarios with Elliot and acting in them. Hopefully, they can finish this scene soon enough.  
-Ooh, I am going to Eldritch Blast!  
-Please don't.. - in a faint voice, he spoiled the take again.

It must have been weighting on both their minds. As soon as the girls were done dressing, it was their turn in the dressing room. Pat lost his horns and tail, as well as majority of his makeup. He was working on removing some of resudue redness on his face.  
-Hey, dont try too hard, at least for now you can explain your blushes as resudue makeup! - Tom tried to joke, knowing full well how easily he blushed. Pat only mumbled something under his breath, keeping concentrated on his reflection. It was clear that their usual easy going interaction was currently a bit strained. Tom siged. He didnt feel comfortable with it, it went agains his very nature as a very open person. He put on his t-shirt and bit his lip in thoughts. Maybe he should say something? Maybe they should discuss it? Clear the air?  
-Hey, listen, earlier there on set... - but he was cut off by Pat's hands loudly smacking on the surface of the table.  
-Dont say a word about it.  
-No, dont worry, I wont tell anything to anybody. But we should talk it through, was that really... - in a split second Pat was in in front of him, and close. He took a step back but the other followed closely, their faces inches aparat. And he couldnt back any further, the one step bought his back to a rough meeting with the wall.  
-Which part of "dont say a word about it" didnt you understand? -Pat wasnt even yelling, his voice low like when he played some of the characters.  
-Ok, ok! Easy there big guy, no need to be more imposing. - he tried to playfully pat his chest, in an unconditional gesture to push him back. Pat glared at him for a moment more, then backed away to put his shoes on. Tom tried to hołd his tongue, he really did.  
-Sooo... Can we at least talk about how you never seemed interested in guys?  
Pat threw him incredulous look over his shoulder.  
-Serously?  
-What? Did you really expect me to keep my mouth shut? You know me, man!  
And with that they both broke into a short laugh. Tom hoped it is a good sign, that now they are on a good way to normalcy. And then Pat finished with his shoes, got up and slowly started in his direction. Tom was immediately hot under his collar. Pat was looking him straight in the eye and something in his eyes wasnt like anything he has ever seen. And they have known each other for a while. They did exactly the same route, with Pat backing Tom into a wall, only this time strangely slowly. He was giving him time to react, in any way, if he so wished. And then he put his hands on the wall, effectlively trapping the long haired actor. The time is up. Tom breathed nervously, then swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. And dear god... Pat's eyes went immediately to his throat to observe.  
-Hey guys, are you done?! - a banging on the door made them hold gaze again.  
\- Hurry up there! I'm thirsty enough already! - Nicole's voice was accompanied by Eva's. They were supposed to go for a customary beer at a pub after shooting. Pat turned his face in the direction of the door and, without breaking the eye contact with Tom, yelled: - Just a sec! - then he turned back. Finally, he understood what he is seeing. Or he thought he understood. Tom, the big extravert, full of spicy jokes, was nervous! His eyes a bit wide, his breath a bit short, hands fidgeting. Pat has never seen him like this, he couldnt believe it.  
-Wait.. This is not just making fun.. Are you nervous? - to which Tom only took a great gulp of air.  
-Guuuys! - the banging continued.  
-All right, all right! We are coming!  
-Ah, that means they should be done any minute now! - commented somebody behind the door. And the laughter continues.. Pat sighed and leaned back with the intention of letting his friend go. And took a long look at Tom. Who closed his eyes as soon as he felt the other's breath on his face. And then opened, a bit scared and lost looking. Big, brown, doe eyes. Framed by immacular, sallow face, sporting currently a slight blush. Framed by untamed hair, peeking out of a bun.  
-Fuck. - cursed Pat.

-What the hell took you so long? Horn gobbling? - asked Eva, which caused more uncontrollable bursts of laughter in the crew.  
-The horns are gone for a while now and you know about it. Havent you had enough fun on our expense today already?  
-Never enough! Not only you are insatiable!  
And amids laughter, they all continued on to the pub.


	2. More unusualness

It was a fine evening with the crew. Pub wasnt very crowded, neither was it barren. Others still laughed at them and their today's acting, but it was all their normal behaviour, no surprise here. In a way, it helped. It kept them both occupied, so both actively participaded in the merriment. And debauchery. It is always nice when your drinks are paid for and accompanied by food. Steadily the hour grew later and people drunker. At some point, Pat decided to freshen up. Tom must have been stealthily observing him and followed him soon after. Not too soon to be noticable, of course. When he entered, Pat was drying his face with a paper towel. He glanced above it to a mirror and immediately realized he must have been followed, and looked surprised. Which quickly grew into stunned.  
-Hey, listen. Um.. Would you like to go out for a drink? - oh yes, Tom definitely looked nervous, uncharacteristically.  
-Arent we out for drinks right now?-Pat asked slowly.  
-No, I mean, another time. Just.. Just the two of us.  
After a frozen second, Pat slowly put the paper towel away and strolled towards his friend. Close up, he could better see emotions raging behind those eyes.  
-Are you asking me out? -he asked suspiciously, with narrowed eyes.  
-Dont.. Dont say a word about it. - Tom jokingly threw his own words back at him.  
Pat laughed once, shortly, and then leaned a bit down and delicately touched their lips togheter. Both were frozen, holding their breaths. Slowly, a small caress started on Pat's part. Then they parted, for a short breath, and then he did it again. Just as lightly, only with a bit more initiative. When they parted, Pat leaned back a bit, waiting for Tom to open his eyes. They held gaze.  
-From the two of us, I would never say you to be the shy one!  
-Hey, it is just a moments..  
-It is fine, Tom. - he cut him off - It really is. I'll text you when I'm free next weekend, ok? - and with a small smile, Pat exited the bathroom. Tom walked to the sink on wobbly legs. Grasped the rim and looked at his own reflection, stunned.  
-What the hell am I doing?  
In the meantime, Pat didnt go back to their table. He sneaked through the pub to the entrance and went out to stand outside for a bit, amongst the smokers, in order to cool off a bit. Because he could just FEEL his face reddening, the blush starting somewhere below his collar and creeping up to overhelm his whole face. Was he seriously going to go through with it?

Tom was already sitting in his chair when he eventually returned to the table. He did try to calm himself down, school his expression to the usual. Obviously, he did not succeed.  
-Oh my God! - yelled Eva the moment she saw his face - Pat! Someone tried to hit on you didnt they?!  
And of course, before he managed to think of some witty comeback, everybody was talking animately about his private life already, and having a great fun at it. He shot Tom a short glance, who somehow couldnt bring himself to join in. 

Pub evening proceeded and ended just as usuall - with friendly jibes and intoxicated taxi home. The following morning didnt. Tom woke up to a ding of a text at an ungodly hour of 9.00 am.  
-Hey. I could go with Friday at 8 pm. Fine? - he was immediately awake, so quickly that he felt his head spin. That or yesterday's beer did it. He chewd his lip for a moment.  
-Ok. Any specific place in mind?  
-You're the one asking, so it is your job to propose sth.  
-Waffles and coffee? Or ribs and beer?  
-How about waffles then beer?  
-You're doing it on purpose! For once you are the one who can spoil other's plan!  
-Waffles and beer it is. I drive. I'll be at your place at 8.  
-What the hell am I doing... - Tom sighed aloud when going back to sleep, with half a smile on his face. 

The whole week went as expected. More chaos, more filming, more playing. Heavily seasoned with laughter. It was almost like nothing changed. Until Friday, they both could pretend. Pretend being the key word, as Tom had severe problems with his insomnia (even though during the long, nightly hours he almost managed to convinced himself he was not stressing over his first date with a man) and managed to finish his 5000 jigsaw puzzles, again, and Pat spend unhealthy amount of time in the Internet, doing things unimportant. God, if anyone were to see his browser history now...  
After the last take of the week, which unfortunately wasnt the last take of the episode, they found themselves at the changing room again. Changing got a little more complicated now, with both of them trying to very ostentausly not look. It was 6pm. In two hours they are supposed to meet again, with a very different purpose.  
-Soo... I suppose we'll see each other in 2 hours, right? - Tom was ready to leave, his mind already on the shower he is going to take.  
-Right.  
Tom was reaching for the door handle when he felt another hand encircle his wrist. He turned to the other actor, opening his mouth in order to ask "what". Which Pat scrupulately used. To a quick, hard kiss.  
-See you soon. - he turned back to the sink with a small smirk. Tom, speechless for a moment, basicly run away through the door, feeling his face redden.

Hot shower was exactly what he needed to relax. Or try to relax. Thoughts buzzed in his head, like insistent bees.  
-What the hell am I doing? - he kept asking himself. He had no previous experience with men, never imagined he will. He continued to soap up his body until he reached his ass. This is how gay couple do it, right? He soaped carefully between buttocks, he was slightly hairy there. Never tried much back there either. Only one of his girls has ever showed any interest, and only once. Wasnt much fun either, as her finger might have been slender, but the nail wasnt what you'd like in such a place. He tried to put in the tip of his own finger. Didnt feel particularly fun. But hey, at least he did get clean, right?  
-Anyways, what the hell am I thinking, it is only first date, we dont have to do anything. - he turned his attention back to his hair. He loved them, but they are a bother to properly take care of... Shit. First date? Now he's nervous again..

Pat texted Tom at 8pm sharp. He has been waiting in his car for a couple of minutes now, but nobody needed to know. He got up and went to the front door.  
-Hi! I'm... - Tom went speechless, again.  
-Well? Wont you take it? It's for you.  
-You bought me flowers?  
-Reroll perception throw.  
-What? What is that? What?! - an uncontrollable bark of laughter escaped him - You bought me bacon roses?  
-Hm, try again?  
Tom looked him in the eye, calculating.  
-Ok, fine, before you come up with any strange ideas I'll just tell you that I made them. With chili and honey.  
-Oh, wow, I dont know what to say... - he had more and more the feeling like looking at a man he has never seen before.  
-A thank you would be nice. Or! A thank you kiss even nicer.  
With a laugh, Tom did follow the advice. Only shortly, though. Doorstep was a rather public place for that.  
-Am I supposed to take these with me?  
-As you wish. - Pat shrugged - We are going for waffles, though.  
-Right. Give me one moment. - he went back to his apartment, cheered up his depressingly empty fridge with stuffing the bouquet in, and came back munching a single bacon rose.  
-These are really good. I didnt know you cooked?  
-Well.. Appelarently there is always time to try something for a first time. I think they turned up pretty well.  
-They are great! Your car is going to smell bacon for a while now, though! - Tom remarked while getting in.  
-Presumptions, presumptions.. How do you know I'm not using bacon scented air freshener?  
-Gasp! No way you are one of these freaks!


	3. Guided tour

Waffles were great, and fun. Then they proceeded to a small pub and took a small table in the corner. As a driver, Pat was nursing his one beer when Tom was downing second.  
-Ah, maybe I should be careful about my limits. I admit I am a bit nervous, I'm probably prone to drown my nerves.  
-I think your limits are just fine. - ansered Pat with a smirk. - But why are you nervous?  
-Well... This is not only for you a day of firsts. I have never before been on a date with a man.  
-Me neither. Then what exactly made you ask me our?  
-I... I dont know, honestly. We have known each other for a while and it has never crossed my mind before. I always had good fun with you, too, and I wouldnt like to spoil it. Just... Something I think I saw in your eyes that day? Was something there?  
-Never in my life have I ever considered a man attractive. Until "Oh Antrius". Only you. You changed me, apparently.  
Tom was speechless again. Long, quiet moment passed, Pat only sipped his beer and watched him expectantly.  
-You seem to have aquired a new skill, of making me dont know what to say. - said he finally, in a faint voice.  
-Hah! That's right, you have used this tone the last time when I declared I am going to Eldritch Blast! - he laughed. - To be honest, you are also pretty surprising to me. Normally I would expect a comment about your breathtakingness, rather than speechlessness.  
-Well, as I said, looots of firsts.  
Both smiled. And then Tom picked up his beer to take a sip and ended up spilling a bit on his beard. Because under the table, things were happening. A hand, which definitely wasnt there before, rested on his knee. He looked Pat in the eye, uncertainly. Pat, who just smiled. And moved his hand a bit upwards. Tom swallowed.  
-I cant believe all the times we have made fun of your shyness!  
-Well, are you feeling properly chastened for it now?  
Tom laughed, the alcohol and humor working its magic at relaxing him.  
-Oh, I may need a bit more chastening.  
Pat's eyebrows went up at that. Both grinned.

The evening was super fun, with throwing jokes back and forward between them, accompanied by a hearthy amount of flirting, too. Eventually it got late, the pub got crowded first, then almost empty. Those who wished to drink, went on to continue in house parties, those who wished to party, went on to discos. And so they did decide to leave too. At the parking lot - another surprise. Pat opened the door for Tom.  
-Hey, man, I am not that drunk! - he laughed it off.  
-I know. It is just.. I had fun. Would you like to come to my place?  
The moment stretched, with Pat's hand on the door and Tom halfway in.  
-Okay. - he confirmed faintly and sat down immediately. When the other door opened, he turned to observe his friend. And laughed.  
-It is good to know you are not totally a different person.  
-Oh, do shut up. - Pat started the engine, his face tomato red. - You have no idea the willpower needed of me to ask.  
Tom went quiet.  
-Hey, look. It is just.. A visit. We dont.. have to do anything. - Pat was evidently worried of his quiets.  
-Oh I know, dont worry. I am a big boy.  
-You are? Where? - he enquired with a rised eyebrow and a smile, which made Tom laugh. This was better, their natural interaction, not the strained silence in which both thought too much.

-Soo.. This is how you live. I did expect this much, only the kitchen is a bit of surprise.  
The apartment consisted of a living room with a pretty big kitchen anex, obviously used, with herbs growing and everything, together with a bar, and two more doors. Probably, bathroom and maybe bedroom? Tom swallowed at the thought. Maybe he will find out. Piles of books, notebooks and loose papers were very much expected. Plants were another surprise. Both windows were totally crowded with flowerpots.  
-I do like your home.  
-I'm happy to hear that. Would you like something to drink?  
-Have any sodas?  
-How about I make you orange juice with sparkling water?  
-Ha! You really are one of a kind! It is perfect! - Tom grinned at his host. Pat came to him, holding the glass and put it on a on the table. Tomato red again.  
-Aww, you shy again? I really do mean that, one of a kind. - he laughed.  
And then, to shut him up, Pat kissed him. Not like the rushed kiss on a doorstep. Long and languid, with his arm sneaking around his waist and his tongue sneaking inside. Tom was thankful for the arm. He felt wobbly again.  
-I meant that. - Pat made a break at rawishing his mouth - We dont have to do anything.  
They were now basicly embrancing. Pat's arms around Tom's waist, Tom's around Pat's neck, foreheads touching.  
-Or? - asked Tom, timidly.  
-Or, we could just snuggle on the couch watching some netflix. Or - Pat swallowed - just snuggle, with some added value of kissing.  
-Making out on the coach? Seems my thing. - Tom turned in his arms and tugged him towards the coach.  
They didnt even try the pretence of turning on the tv. They started rather vertical, but reached more horizontal, with Tom leaning back on an armrest and Pat basicly lying on him, using his arms to prevent himself from crushing his friend. Tom wasnt so sure by now if he didnt want to be crushed. At some point, his hair got unbound. Pat had both hands scratching his scalp now. Tom always liked it, so he bent his back some more, pulling him closer. Only they couldnt get much closer. So then he pushed Pat back.  
-Wha? - he asked bevilderned. Instead responding, Tom pulled on leg on the coach, and behind his back. Then he opened his arms for him again.  
-Now.  
And this time they got close, both gasped. Lining up their whole bodies brought their groins in contact too. Pat didnt go back to kissing him, he only hid his face in the crook of his neck.  
-I cant believe I am doing it.. - he mumbled.  
-Yeah, I feel you, bro. - Tom stroked his back, then his lower back, then his hands tentatively went below the belt, to grab the hard globes of an ass looking positively delectable in those jeans. - I have been asking myself what the hell am I doing at random moments during my dAYS! - he ended in high pitch, as the other has just licked his neck in the place his mouth was resting. Then, he was breathing hard, as licking was followed by biting. Then sucking, so he moaned. As a chain reaction, Pat's hips surged forward, rubbing their groins together, to which Tom gave an almost-scream. He did not manage to compose himself before Pat did it again. The throbbing in his pants made it painfully obvious that he apparently can come by another man, and apparently will. He was breathing hard, eyes shut tightly, when Pat let go of his abused neck to look him in the eyes.  
-Are you.. - he was also painting -...possibly.. willing to take it to the bedroom?  
-Well, you never did give me the whole tour of your flat. - he smirked.


	4. Kissass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for małe/małe sex and... Hm... Non-fully-con creampie?

He didnt get to SEE much of the bedroom. He certainly got to use it, though. Pat led him in by his hand, then pushed him to sit on the bed. Grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, carefully picked for the occasion too, and tugged it off him. Then took off his own t-shirt, also throwing it on the ground. In the glow from the window, they looked at each other.   
-This is the last moment to back off with nothing happening. - croaked Pat.  
When Tom's gaze slid off his chest to his waist, he must have noticed. And interpreted it. He came close, put one hand on his chest, pet the hair a bit and then pushed. Tom went down willingly, sprawled on the bed sideways. And observed the ceiling as his friend worked on opening his trousers. And mewled, when his hard on was delicately taken out, then not so delicately stroked and then dear God! He lifted his head to look. Yep, that was Pat's cropped hair, and now his eyes peeking out from under it. And his lips wrapped tightly around his penis. And then he sucked.  
-Oh God! - Tom fell back on the bed - I am not sure you should be doing that, I feel sooo close..  
In response, Pat gave one more long suck, to which Tom just moaned, then freed his cock.  
-We can do it later, then. - to that he just whimpered - Get up on the bed fully.  
Tom moved to obey while Pat grabbed his pants.  
So he simultanously moved to the headboard and lost his pants in the process. He layed on the pillow and looked at Pat, expectantly, who stood by the bed now.  
-God, I cant believe you are here now. It feels like another dream of a sexy gorgone in my bed.  
Tom laughed.  
-Are you saying you dreamed of me? - he teased.  
-Lately? Yes. A lot. - Pat answered straightforwardly and proceeded to get rid of his own pants. Tom just looked, from the lack of words. Looked at the other's cock, standing to full attention, long and uncut. Instead just climbing over him on the bed, Pat sat at the edge and turned to pet his tigh with his hand, playing with the short hair. And then his belly. And chest. Tom gasped when his nails grazed his nipple.  
-Tom?  
-Hn?  
-Turn over.  
And suddenly he was nervous again. He did turn, though. It was a perfect opportunity to hide his face in the pillow, after all. Pat brushed his hair to the side and leaned to kiss his shoulder. Then neck.  
-Remember, we dont have to do anything. Just tell me to stop, if you so wish.  
A muffled "okay" was the only response. Bedside drawer opened, then closed.

Tom kinda expected a lubricat. But not the massage oil.  
-Oohhhh.. I would never expect a massage from you. - and a strangely expert one, strong but nimble fingers kneaded his shoulderblades into submission, just a perfect amount of oil easing the way. Not too much, to make him glisten, not too little, to dry up halfway.  
-I would never expect to give you one.  
-I guess I wouldnt expect a lot of things from you.. - Tony mumbled.  
-Well, I certainly didnt expect you to be this modest.  
-Me? Modest?! Never. Eep! - except maybe he was, maybe he truly was. Because he could swear Pat just bit him. On the ass. The top of left buttock, the inside of the crack.  
-Did you just bit my ass? - he asked, breathless. Pat was still in place, too, as he could feel his breath on his buttock, slightly quicker. Until he leaned and kissed the place he bit. Then the joint of both buttocks. Then, dear God, he LICKED it, teasing it lightly with the very tip of his tongue, playfully. Tom moaned and very much just tried concentrate on just breathing. He heard more oil poured, then his buttocks were pulled apart and and all that oil was now being spread along his crack. He shivered.  
-You said you have no experience with men but how about, lets say, backdoor play?  
Thankfully, he had the pillow. He felt he must be as red as Pat had a tendency to get.  
-One of my girls tried it with her finger once, but that's it as far as "receiving" goes.  
The fingers got more insistent, concentrating more in one place.  
-Tell me if you want me to stop. - Pat warned, then kissed his buttocks some more - And try to relax, my princess.  
-Your Pri...! OOohh... - Tom did try to be offended by the indignity, but he was interrupted by an inviding finger. And wasnt that a new sensation.. Now, when he thought about it, he must have been drunk when letting his girl do it last time, as he doesnt remember it feeling this much.  
-Breath. - Pat commanded while kissing his neck. He did try to obey.  
-Is that fine?  
-Yeah, it just... Oh.. - he was interrupted again, by the finger receeding and thrusting back shortly. Then it did it again. And again. And then crooked slightly and Tom could swear with the next thrust he all but levitated off the bed. He didnt even realize he was screaming until he heard it himself.  
-That, my dear, is a proof that you are going to enjoy it. I was a little worried about it, to be honest, as you were never inclined into men.  
-Pat?  
-Yes?  
-Just shut up.  
He snorted at the mumbling coming from the confines of the pillow. Then withdrew his finger almost completely, teased the rim with his other fingertips and wiggled another one in.  
-Mmf... - Tom only groaned. So he glided his both fingers smoothly deeper.  
-Jesus, I'd love to take a picture of you now, I cant imprint it enough on my retinas. Holding to my bedsheets for dear life, hair spilling around, legs sprawled and ass stretched around my fingers...  
Now Tom felt selfconscious again. Until Pat thrust his fingers again and he concentrated on other, more pleasurable things. Pat kissed his ass with revelence. And soon upgraded to three fingers.  
-Ooh my God! - this time Tom lifted himself on his elbows - What the hell am I doing?!  
-Hopefully me. - Pat kissed his shoulder. Then bit lightly. Tom wimpered. Lucky Pat was so tall, he could comfortably put his chin on the other's shoulder, touching their cheeks together.  
-Hey, relax for me. I dont want to hurt you, you know that. - he tried to talk him through his fingers thrusting. Grazed his prostate again, for good measures.  
-Ooh.. - Tom fell back down on the pillow.  
-Do you think you are ready now?  
-What? No! And I'll never be. What kind of question is that anyways! How can anybody be ready for something like that? Just.. Get on with it!  
-Sooo, you mean you are not ready but you want it anyways?  
-Yes!  
As an answer, Pat's fingers receded. His other hand combed through his hair, cradled his head and turned it, to kiss fiercely. Then there was the loud click of a bottle cap opening, and slick sounds of skin on skin. Pat breathed heavily into his cheek.  
-God, I am now sure I am crazy. - Tom turned to lightly bite his jaw - I want to watch when you do it yourself, some other time.  
Pat's breath hitched, hearing this. He threw his leg over the other man and sat in between his open legs. Slick cock to slick crack. He put his cock in between the tantalizing buttocks and thrust, gliding through. Tom shivered.  
-I change my mind. NOW is when I'd love to take a picture of you. With my cock on your ass you are an even better spectacle. - he leaned down, kissing Tom's neck again, his hand petting softly from shoulder to hipbone. - Relax, sweetie.  
-I swear to God, you are a Master of Awkward Petnames.  
-Would you prefer "sweetiecheeks"?  
They both laughed. The vibration proped Pat to thrust again. Tom moaned. Pat glided between his buttocks a few more times, each time pushing a little bit more insistently on the tender flesh between them. Without another word, he used his hand to change the angle a bit and pushed long enough until the taunt ring of muscles gave way and the head popped in.  
-God... - a strained came from Pat. Tom has breathed in at some point and clearly forgot to breath out. - You ok? Hey? Breath! - Pat stroked his hair and suddenly all that air came out of him with a long woosh, together with any leftover tension. - That's it, just let go.  
-Easy to say! God.. I'd never picture myself in such a situation!  
Pat snorted and they went quiet for a moment.  
-Soo, how is it?  
-Well, if that is all then not much.  
-We've only just began.. - singsonged Pat - Try not to tense.  
Another thrust bought him much deeper. Tom whined. Pat kept kissing his neck, shoulder. Brought his hands up to gently scratch at his chest and nipples. And somehow they were actually going with it. Tom still clearly didn't feel 100% comfortable, though. When fully sheated, Pat stopped.  
-Did I tell you how I dreamed about you? - Pat breathed heavily in his ear - I dreamt of you getting on me when I sleep. Of waking with my cock in you. - he thrust lightly, which was closely followed by another moan - Of you riding me wildly, chest illuminated by the moonshine, hair whipping around, mouth open in a moan.. - he was now thrusting regularly, if shallowly - I definitely didnt dream of you being an ass virgin. - Tom tried to whine protestingly - But this is good too, better actually. We can have a mad ride later.  
Tom didnt answer him. He was beyond answering anything. He did seem to be enjoying himself a bit more, so dirty talk proved to do its job.  
-I am so going to enjoy creaming your sexy ass.  
-Wha? Pat! - Tom panted, rocked by his thrusts - You did not.. Put a condom on.. Did you?.. Oh God, you didnt.. - he moaned again.  
-Tom, love, you are my second partner ever. And I tested after the first one. I am so coming inside you.  
Tom just moaned helplessly, no point in pretending it didnt get him hot, and just held on to the bedsheets for the ride. Pat tried to differentiate his angle, which sometimes proved successful in finding Tom's prostate. He also brought his hand lower, wiggled it between Tom and the sheets, and closed his palm around his cock. His thrusts were gaining power too, with every move pushing his bedpartner into the mattres. Tom moaned, torn between the unique mix of pleasure and pain from his backside and of glorious pressure of a hand on his cock.  
-Hmpf.. Tom... I will come soon... Fill you up good.. C'mon, come for me.. - Pat bit his ear lightly, then a bit harder. And Tom really was helpless in his hands.

When he came to, because you couldnt call it "catching his breath", not squished under Pat's weight, Tom only realized how sore his throat is when he heard himself croak:  
-Oh God, did you actually finish inside me?  
-Yep.  
-Oh, that's nasty..  
-Yep. Just like you like it, isn't it?  
-... Yeah... How will it get out?  
Pat nuzzled his cheek, lazily.  
-It wont. Not full. Stay with you forever, proof you're mine.  
-Oh... - he aknowledged weakly. - This is bullshit. Get off so I can clean up!  
-But I like you dirrrrty. - purred Pat.  
-Get off! - Tom laughed and put his elbow to Pat's side.  
-Ok, ok! But seriously, let's just... Stay like this for a moment, ok? - he gave Tom's shoulder a string of small, tender kisses to bribe him. The owner of said pampered shoulder just sighed.  
-All right, let it be your way.. Just, a moment.

What Tom definitely didnt foresee was that Pat will continue small caresses of his body. And that the body, after being handled rather roughly, with muscles straining and fingers gripping the muscles, will start to relax as a consequence. And will relax so properly, that it fell asleep. He came to a feeling of a very weird caress.  
-Wha?  
He turned around slightly, to see.  
-Shhh, I'll be done quickly.  
Pat was apparently wiping his body with a damp, slightly warm cloth. Oh, it was weird. 10/10 weird, he'd be weirded out if he were fully conscious. Especially when his higher back and the back of thighs were all squeaky clean and the cloth moved to his buttocks, and then between. Which caused him to hiss when feeling slight sting.  
-Shh.. - Pat has so definitely just kissed his ass to make it better. He must have mumbled something about it because next he heard:  
-Yes, yes, you can call me a kissass, but in the morning. Now sleep.  
So he did, and with a smile.


	5. Pancakes and pleasures

Tom was woken by many things, because one of them simply wouldnt get the job done. Traffic outside, birds tweeting madly in a nearby bush, light in his eyes and pots clanging. He rolled to his back and tried to stretch. And moaned in pain, his eyes falling wide open.  
-You awake? - Pat asked coming closer. He looked the usual, hair combed, typical t-shirt. Spawrled in dirty sheets, in unknown flat, Tom couldnt believe seeing something as ususal as him. Couldnt believe neither when he sat on the bed beside him, then loomed over him looking deep in his bevildered eyes, and kissed him. A good kiss too, strong but not forceful, insistent kind of, passionate but not lustful. And followed by more kisses, which did calm him.  
-Not that I dont like you where you are, but eventually you may want to shower. - Pat remarked with a smirk. - The bathroom is over there.  
-Right.  
-Up you go. - Pat stood up, grabbed his hand and kept pulling until Tom stood up. Which he was thankful for, to be honest, as he wasnt so sure he would be able to stand himself.  
-All right, all right, I'm going.  
-You better do. - Pat leaned to whisper in his ear -Because my semen will soon trickle out of you when standing. Until I get you a proper buttplug, that is.  
Tom's eyes got big. Pat snorted, seeing his bevilderment. He escaped by Pat's side towards bathroom doors and had a sudden sureness his ass is oogled in the process. 

Shower was a strange affair, in equal parts comforting and not. Warm water did wonders for strained muscles, but when it came to lathering up soap he had to wash his poor ass well. And the thought of Pat's... essence.. in such a place was.. He truly didnt know what to think of it. Kind of disgusting. And kind of his cock twitched. And then he tried to wash a bit inside and as soon as the tip of his middle finger got in pain was the only thing in his mind. Which was worrysome. And the rest of cleanup was spent on imagining having to go to a doctor's and actually telling them what happened, which was frankly speaking nauseating. And so he tried to speed up his shower, just to get out of the bathroom and thus take his mind off it. 

Pancakes being made and a set table, with a pillow on one of the chairs. That is what he came out to. Oh, Pat had this unique skill of saying a lot while not having said a word, sometimes. Even turned around and humming to a spatula. So, equally wordlessly, Tom sat down on his pillow, and gingerly. And a bit red faced. Pat handed him a plate with pancake pile, then took the place opposite, smiling.  
-Ah, thanks for breakfast.  
-My pleasure.  
They ate in silence for a moment.  
-Wow, these are good. Seriously, when did you take up cooking?  
-Never. Or always, depends how you look at it. I always liked to do it.  
Another silent moment stretched, filled with scraping of cutlery only.  
-This feels a bit weird, to be honest.  
-Would you prefer to make it weirder, to better fit us? -Pat shrugged his shoulders, to which Tom just laughed.  
-I dont think it can get any weirder, dude.  
-The first time I masturbated to thoughts of you was to an imigery of us in costumes. - Tom almost choked.  
-It was not a challenge!  
-Well, kind of. - continued Pat, undiscouraged -You know, more in character. The actual Marques and the actual Antrius. I dont think they'd do it the way we pictured it, I believe it would be more animalistic. Marques would have you on all four, sharp teeth biting into your shoulder, his tail encircling your waist, holding you in place as he fucks your ass.  
Pat smiled sweetly, seeing Tom speechless and blushing.  
-Would you prefer I changed topics?  
-Yes please!  
-I'd love to take you on this very table, right now. - said he, equally conversationally -I am rock hard just thinking about it. Although, it is not a good idea right now, just.. Not today. - Pat suddenly looked more serious - I have this amazing salve for brusing, we can try that today. What do you say? If you are finished you can just lie down on the bed.  
-I just.. Cant believe you. And they say I am the lecher!

After all, his shower must have taken awhile. Not only the pancakes were made but also the bed, with clean sheets. It was truly unbelievable that he was talked into getting on it again, in just a short span of hours. And moaning in the pillow, again.  
-Shh, dont tense. - Pat has been continuously petting his lower back and buttocks with one hand, while the other provided much less pleasurable experience with fingers pushing on currently the most tender part of his body. -Spread your legs a bit wider, yes, like this.  
-Is.. Is everything ok back there? - Tom asked hesistantly.  
-A bit red and, I bet, rather sore. But there's no tearing, so everything is perfect.  
-Thank God! I had this very, very uncomfortable vision of seeking doctor's help with something like this..  
-Hm, I think we'll be fine by ourselves, I am not particularly prone to sharing. - Pat jokingly nipped one buttock - I will need to check inside, though. Stay relaxed.  
-Easy to say.  
-Well.. Imagine me in pink tutu?  
Tom exploded with laughter, which was however cut short.  
-I believe everything seems fine here too.  
Tom moaned, as Pat's finger stroked as deep as possible. Then receded.  
-I am going to put on more salve, you will feel better.  
The cap squeaked when opened,  
-Ooh my God.. - Tom moaned when Pat purposefuly stroked his prostate. And leaned to kiss his shoulder. And neck. And bite it. And thrust harder. - Ouch!  
-Sorry! Sorry. A bit overenthusiastic.  
-Keep your enthusiasm down, I am wounded!  
-Oh please, dont be a drama queen, you are merely a bit sore. - Pat stroked his prostate again, so he just moaned in response. And again. And again.  
-What exactly are you doing, man? I am well slicked already!  
-Tom, dearest. Are you hard?  
-Was that the purpose? I should have predicted no pure intentions.  
-How can you say that? - gasped Pat - You wound me. I merely intend to bring you pleasure. - And, true to his words, Tom moaned again, following another finger thrust. One of his hands, which were squeezing the pillow for dear life, wandered lower, towards his dick. It's course was intercepted, though. Pat grabbed his wrist and brought it back up with a firm:  
-No. - and another thrust of his finger.  
-Wha.. - gasped poor Tom - What exactly do you want?  
-You come like this. From my fingers solely. Would you like another one? - he asked innocently, to which Tom just whinned pitfully.  
-Shh.. I'll give you all you need...  
Pat proceeded to pour more salve on his crack, then withrew his finger enough to wiggle another fingertip in. He had to restrain both Tom's hands above his head, too.  
-Ooww.. - whined Tom, stretched beyond comfort, especially so recently after seriously abusing his ass. Then mewled: -Please... - not sure himself what exactly is he asking for. Pat scratched his scalp, turned his head and claimed his mouth. Like it is not enough, all the things he has claimed from him already. His tongue thrust in. As his fingers did. And Tom lost it. 

-You almost bit off my tongue!  
-Shut.. - he panted -... up.  
-I love it when you come, though. So unresteained! A force to recon.  
-...  
-Ok, you can proceed to get stuck to my sheets, as you wish. But brace now, as I am taking my fingers out. - and without further pramble, he did. Tom whinned.  
-I might have used a bit excessive amount of salve. - he stroked inside the glistening crack once, which produced another whine. - We should shower. - his suggestion was met with a decidedly more enthusiastic whine.


End file.
